A Plan Gone Right
by viscouswillows
Summary: Eren is frustrated and nearing the end of his short patience. After a rough day, his crumbling patience snaps and he takes matters into his own hands, creating a plan to teach both his lover and his bunk-mate a lesson. (Eruren, slight jeanmarco; Rated M)


In reality, he should have known that he was destined for trouble today. The first evidence of which was how his morning started.

* * *

Having had a _very_ intensive training the day before, Eren was now pleasantly and deeply unconscious and dreaming of a _much_ more pleasant intensive exercise with a certain blue eyed commander. His lover was currently making lazy circles with his tongue on the bend of the dreaming boy's his neck. As Erwin slowly moved his attention further up Eren's neck, he simultaneously started to gently trace his hipbone.

" _I've missed you,"_ He finally breathed out beside the younger's ear.

His breath was warm, and Eren could feel the clinging moisture that started gathering on his neck with the statement.

"a- I- "

Eren started, cursing the crack in his voice.

"I've missed _you,_ too" he continued, smugly sliding his hips up and back against his superior's hips to hug his cock in between his cheeks tauntingly.

Erwin groaned blissfully and moved his hands to tightly press Eren against him.

"Well, then we will just have to rectify that situation _immediately_."

Eren gasped as Erwin's hands steadily traced, grasped, and teased down from his hips, while his lips mirrored his movements by mouthing kisses and bites up towards Eren's panting lips. They left sticky trails of spit up his neck, which was s gradually getting wetter and wetter.

 _What the fuck? What did Erwin drink to make him salivate so much?_

He decided to ignore it for now as Erwin had moved up to his cheek.

"I want to know how much you miss me, Eren."

He accompanied his words with a roll of his hips that had Eren moaning and pushing back desperately as Erwin's cock rubbed his crack. The pressure of his lover's dick rubbing deliciously against his perineum and entrance was almost too much. He hadn't been with his commander in weeks and he needed Erwin in him _now._

"St-top... _teasing!_ " Eren pleadingly demanded.

"Oh? Well if you've really have missed me that much, then..."

Erwin's hand had steadily undone the shorter male's pants

"..let me..."

His fingers slowly traced down Eren's abdomen

" _...help you._ "

fingers were so close so _close-_

Eren's eyes flew open as he was rudely dragged from his dream. The first thing he registered was the unfortunate lack of his lover or his wonderful hands, and a disgusting wet feeling spreading from his neck to face. As he turned slowly to investigate the source of the slime on his neck, he noticed a few things. First, there was an awful smell, similar to that of a dead animal. Secondly, a naggingly familiar voice was moaning _Marco!_ right next to his ear. Third, there was a persistent boner rubbing against his ass that most definitely _was not_ his boyfriend.

 _What the fuck_

Eren was met with a dozing Jean drooling profusely onto his neck while rutting against his back, obviously dreaming of his freckled obsession.

"What the fuck Jean?!"

With a disgusted shout, Eren flung himself across the bed to Jean in his stupid face.

"What?!WHAT!" Jean snapped grouchily. "What did you have to wake me up for, I was sleeping _so_ good," he sighed with a goofy grin on.

"OH. Oh! Oh, were you sleeping good? Were you having fun with your freckled crush? Were you sleeping good while you were molesting your unconscious roommate and DROOLING ALL OVER HIS DAMN NECK?" Eren replied, enraged.

The color sequence on Jean's face went from white to red and back to a weird gray color so fast that Eren was surprised he didn't pass out. His face finally settled on an angry red and scowl.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jaeger? You're so stupid. Plus, out of the two of us, _you're_ the one who hasn't stopped mooning over ' _Danchou'_ since you got here " Jean spat and then threw his body down on his side of the bunk and turned away. Eren stared, gaping.

 _Is he just going to go back to sleep?_

Apparently, he was. With an disgusted huff, Eren got out of the bed, making a beeline for the showers.

 _This is_ so _fucking disgusting._ Eren thought as he felt the puddles of smelly Jean-saliva cooling on his collarbone.

 _Ew, that horse's drool is seriously disgusting. Ugh! 'Having a good dream'?_ You _were having a good dream? After waking me up from that, you are seriously just asking me to make you and your stupid face into glue._

Suddenly, his teal eyes widened as he noticed people in front of the bathrooms. As they came into focus, he realized he had happened upon a very involved Bertoldht and Reiner. Brow twitching in frustration and slight jealousy, Eren stomped his way to the door to the showers. After a the distracted lovers fled the bathroom for a more private place, Eren huffily made his way into a shower stall and turned on the water as cold as it would go. Despite the dream ending, the teen was left with an aching erection that wouldn't go away.

Eren was frustrated. In the scramble after the most recent mission, the paperwork, reports, and annoying diplomats had kept Erwin so busy in the past week that they hadn't managed to sneak _any_ alone time together. Not only did Eren seriously want to cuddle up to his commander, he was eager to become reunited in an intimate way as well, and no amount of cold water could help that. Between Jean's ventures with Marco, and the blushing pair from earlier, it seemed like everyone but him was getting laid. Eren desperately wanted to hunt his commander down and lose himself in their combined bodies. However, he left his thoughts alone for the moment so that he could take care of the current problem between his legs.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and despite having seen his lover throughout the day while he was training, Eren had yet to have the opportunity to even talk to him privately. Since the commander had been so vacant lately dealing with the higher ups, he and the squad leader had decided it would be good for him to supervise the training exercises today. Eren was pissed. All throughout the day he would feel a gaze burning into his back, only to look up and find Erwin staring heatedly at him, only to look away when Eren tried to make eye contact. He had tried to catch the commander's eyes, or corner him during break, but each time, Erwin ignored or evaded him.

It was about an hour to the end of their last training exercise, and the scouts had been paired up to spar and practice hand to hand combat. Eren glared and crossed his arms as he waited for his turn to fight his opponent. _How is it I always end up with this disgusting horse face. First, room assignments and then sparring practice_. Whatever the reason, Eren was paired with Kirschtein, and from the longing looks the latter was throwing Marco, he wasn't too happy about the partnership either. However, Eren was not going to let this opportunity for revenge go to waste.

Eren looked around to see who had been paired with who, and if there would be any interesting matches. _It all seems pretty evenly matched but- oh. This will be one hell of a fight._ Staring gleefully, he tried not to be too obvious with his excitement at getting to see Mikasa and Annie duke it out. And he was _not_ disappointed. Left feeling very impressed and slightly humbled, Eren stepped up to spar with Jean while Mikasa and Annie got up to walk their fight off. Everything was going normally, except Eren growing more and more frustrated at the commander's continued silence. Because of the distraction of his ire, he suddenly found himself pressed face down in the dirt with Jean holding his arms behind him.

Frustrated, Eren growled and attempted to throw him off with a buck of his hips, but Jean only tightened his grip and pressed him more firmly into the ground.

" _Ha_ , give it up, Jaeger." sneered Jean.

"Fuck you, fucking drool box!" sniped Eren.

A crimson blush worked its way up Jean's neck as he threw a nervous glance to Marco."Shut the hell up!" he hissed, embarrassed.

 _Oh, so you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of freckles._ As Eren smirked at Jean's blush, his limited patience snapped and a plan surfaced in his mind of how to pay Jean back, as well as fix his current relationship blues in the same day. He glanced up at Erwin with a glint in his cerulean eyes.

"What," Eren crooned, "don't want freckles to know how much of a pervert you are?"

Jean word's were cut off with a grunt as Eren mischievously ground his ass against Jean's hardening dick.

"w-hatthe f-f- _uck_ Jaeger!" Jean hissed into his ear.

"Just thought maybe this would teach you not to molest your roommate in his sleep" Eren sweetly replied, accompanied with another roll of his hips. _And maybe this will get Erwin to take the stick out of his ass, too..._

 _"Damnit Jaeger,_ _ **stop!**_ Someone will notice-ugh"

"That's the _point_ Kirscht-"

"I think that's enough." interrupted a familiar authoritative voice.

 _Looks like my plan worked._ Eren thought with half apprehension, half excitement as he glanced up to meet the leveled stare of his commander.

"Congratulations Scout Kirschtein, good job. Why don't you and the other trainees go head to the showers? I need to speak to Scout Jaeger about one of Hange's experiments."The command was delivered with an underlying sharpness that had the addressee jumping to his feet and awkwardly hobbling to the showers with a quick reply of _Y-yessir!_

As the rest of the scouts dispersed to get showers and the like, Erwin approached the tan youth who was still on the ground.

"Why don't you join me in my office, _Eren._ "

 _Shit, well that was quicker than I expected._

* * *

 _End Chapter one_

 **Author's note:**

Okay this is my first fic, please be gentle.

Chapter 2 is already being written and incoming, and you guessed it, it will be smutty.

I would love constructive criticism or reviews! Thanks~


End file.
